


Desierto

by GrandmaFoam



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Korrasami - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Treat my baby kindly please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaFoam/pseuds/GrandmaFoam
Summary: On the aftermath of Zaheer's attack, Korra is on her way to recovery. Her path is not an easy one, but she can count on her friends and family to get better. She will have to push herself to new limits and to test waters she didn't know she could sail. Asami is battling on several fronts as the same time. Nothing out of the ordinary. But this? This new dance is on another level entirely.





	1. A New Era

Each time Korra broke through the wall of light, she woke up. And that night was no different. Panting and covered in sweat, she tried to put herself up. The covers were pushed back on her legs, somehow falling from her bed on one side. Korra tried to even her breathing, careful not to make much noise, as she knew she probably did enough during her nightmare.

Slowly, she finally succeeded to calm her rapid heartbeat. She looked at her window. The moon was brilliant, a few clouds only casting some shadows on the gardens. It looked so calm and peaceful. So… unchanged. She let a sigh escape her lips and closed her eyes, welcoming the fresh breeze of wind on her face.

Exhaling slowly, she tried to reach Aang. She was greeted by emptiness, again. Her connection with the past Avatars was severed. She knew that, but she could not not try to reach for them, to look for them. One time, Korra had tried to find Raava, without success. She hadn’t bothered to try again.

She was broken, an empty shell, only half of her body working. She was not the Avatar anymore, that was for certain. Some days were better than others. Some days she could smile, feel actual joy and enjoy a glimpse of peace. The thought made her smile and she opened her eyes, looking at the moon again. She weakly laughed at her own thoughts and shook her head. The feeling of the nightmare was evaporating, the wall of light a vague memory.

A candle light appeared under her door. It flickered and went by. She waited. The light will come back. Of course, she knew who held the candle. Air Temple Island was home of many people, and many visitors could spend the night. She recognized the footsteps now. There were Tenzin’s alert footstep, Pema’s slightly heavier, Kya’s flowing ones, Ikki’s and Meelo’s, as it seemed they walked together-when they were not air-scooting around the island-, Jinora’s calm but aerial demeanor… And of course Bolin’s walk, with his happy step. Mako’s was more martial, but then, that was Mako. And Asami. She tried once to put a definition on Asami’s footstep, and had to settle on two words: grace and confidence.

The light came back, shaking her out of her thoughts. The ray stopped in front of her door. Korra wanted to call, to just make a sound, a sign that she was there, but she held her breath. She wished the door to open with all her heart, oh she wished. But the door remained closed.

Korra’s body tensed as she listened avidly to the sounds of the corridor. Was it a sigh? Was it? Or was it just the breeze playing tricks on her? Maybe a whisper, but so low that she could not hear? A shadow came in front of the light, blocking half of the glow. Korra felt her throat tighten as she opened her mouth.

A few minutes passed, Korra watching the ray of light under her door, hoping against hope that tonight would be different. There was a subtle shuffle on the other side of the door, and the shine started to fade, leaving Korra’s room in the pale moonlight.

Korra let her body fall back on the mattress. She was not the Avatar anymore, she was crippled, she was a spiritual mess, and on top of that, she was a coward. In the morning, she promised herself. Tomorrow morning she will ask Kya for guidance. Her decision made, Korra closed her eyes and went to sleep again.

 

“No Meelo, the answer is no.”

“What do you mean no?”

“No, as in, you are not allowed to train lemurs like soldiers. I will not allow it.”

“Daaaad!”

The breakfast was chatty and busy, as usual. Ikki was not so discreetly trying to smuggle food out of the common room under the quiet oversight of Bumi, while Pema’s attention was focused on feeding Rohan. Jinora’s nose was nestled in her new book, Kya was yawning and Tenzin was lecturing Meelo about the Air Nomad’s lack of army. Asami walked in and took the scene in front of her. It had an odd sense of familiarity, but something was missing. She put on a smile and went to sit next to Kya.

“Hello young woman, did you sleep well?” asked Kya, smiling as Asami motioned for the jar of milk.

“Yes, thank you, but I could not sleep that much. I had to work on some ideas for Future Industries, and I got to go to the warehouse today.” The answer was calm and polite, perfectly said.

“Asami… Honestly, you’re sure you don’t want to take some days off? Don’t put yourself under so much pressure. Your company can handle itself without you for a few days.” Kya’s tone was gentle as she put her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “You know, we’re concerned, with all that happened, with Ko...”

“I’m fine actually.” Asami had not intended to snap. She collected herself quickly. “I need that. It helps me…” Her voice faltered. “It is what I like to do.” She added with a smile.

Kya nodded, careful not to probe too much. She returned to her meal, a small sad smile edging the corner of her mouth.

Oblivious, Asami looked blankly in front of her. She should not have come here. She should have gone straight to Korra. But lately, she seemed more distant, and Asami was so tired. She wanted to be here for Korra, that was for certain. But she had a company to run and that was the truth, her days were long and… and… Asami felt her shoulders slump and she stood up. Kya looked up, startled. She hadn’t touched her plate, barely drunk half her glass.

“I’m going to get Korra. I’ll bring her breakfast.” Asami announced as she went in the kitchen.

“I’m going too!” yelled Meelo as he stood up from his seat.

“No you’re not, son, you’re going to meditate with your siblings.” Tenzin sternly stated.

Two groans followed this sentence, coming from the younger airbenders. Jinora closed her book, sighing deeply. Bumi chimed in “You’ll see her at lunch, young man, don’t worry.” Meelo’s frown was wiped out and he bent over to fake-whisper to his mother “You heard that? He called me a man!”

Kya smiled at the child’s antics as Asami exited the kitchen, a tray of food in her hands. “Oh and please, could you come to the healing room with Korra after? I scheduled a session with her.” Kya interjected quickly.

Asami answered happily over her shoulder and continued her way to the dorms. Korra had a personal room, obviously. She knew the way by heart now. She could almost find the room with closed eyes. At least she could in the dark. With a candle.

 

Asami finally arrived to Korra’s room. The door was closed. It always is, she bitterly thought. She knocked before announcing herself.

“Hey Korra, it’s me, are you awake? I’m bringing breakfast.”

The answer came a few seconds later. “Y… Yeah! I’m up!” A pause, then a grumble “As up as I can be anyway…”

Asami badly repressed a giggle, opening the door. She was greeted by a softly smiling Korra. She had already put her tank top on, and was indeed up in her bed. Asami noticed the small rings under her eyes but said nothing. She put the tray on the nightstand, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

“So, did you sleep well?”

Korra chuckled “It was not an easy night.” Talking to Asami was effortless, and in the meantime, it was as hard as moving legs. “I mean, I still have this nightmare. But it’s… It’s okay. I can handle it.”

“I know you can… But you know, if you want to talk about it, I’m here. I mean, if you don’t want that’s okay too, I’m here anyway.” Asami’s voice was sweet and caring, Korra could listen to her voice all day long. The lustrous black mane was catching the morning sun as Asami shook her head as she spoke. The water tribe girl refocused her attention when the sound stopped. Asami was watching her with an intrigued look on her face.

“Huh what? I’m sorry I spaced out!” she babbled, heat coloring her face.

“I was saying that I’m here anyway.” Asami stated, looking Korra in the eye. Her throat felt suddenly dry as the Si Wong desert. That could mean anything. But that also could mean everything. Her blood started to pump loudly in her ears.

Korra studied her hands carefully. Asami’s sentence echoed in her head. Fascinating how one’s brain refuses to work when it is confronted to one’s heart’s desire. Berating herself internally for losing time and not answering to Asami, Korra looked up and opened her mouth, willing herself to answer.

“Kya wants you to come to the healing room this morning!” Asami blurted out, standing up. She headed to the wardrobe, selecting Korra’s pants for the day.

The moment was over. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Yet again. Asami exhaled through the nose, willing herself not to lose hope. She _was_ starting to lose hope.

“My pants are here.”

“Sorry?” Asami turned around, facing Korra.

The latter pointed to the chair next to the bed, grabbing the said pants. “You had it prepared yesterday.”

Asami’s face turned pink. She put back the clothes she was holding. “I was just… I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well, I’m a bit tired.” It was not a lie. But it was not the truth either.

Korra’s face fell at the words. She felt responsible for her friend’s weariness. She was the one who was mostly checking on her, spending almost all her free time caring for her. Korra suspected that Asami actually took from her work time to be with her. She was a burden. The dark-skinned girl closed herself, retreating. She could not do it.

How could Asami of all people accept that and be friend with her? How could she ever hope to be a good friend? More than a friend? Korra physically snorted. “Sorry. I know it’s probably not what you wanted to do… I’m sorry. Let’s… I mean, if you want to leave it’s okay, I understand.”

Asami came rushing to her side. “Hey there Korra, slow down. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here because I want to. I’m sure Bolin and Mako would want to be here too if they could.” She took Korra’s hand into her own, acutely aware of her friend’s rapid breathing. Looking at Korra, she could not give up. She was Asami Sato, and she was not going to let this go. Whatever _this_ was. Asami took a sharp breath. “You know what, I won’t leave. I’m going to help you. Okay? I’m going to help you dress for today, I’m going to help you go to your healing session, I’m going to help you through it all and I do it because you matter! Okay? You matter to me.” Asami repeatedly tapped her finger on Korra’s chest, her other hand still clutching Korra’s. She was now almost kneeling over her friend, who looked at her with a stunned expression, bobbing her head up and down.

“Now, your pants. You have a healing session to attend. Kya is patient but I don’t want her to wait too much.”

“Yes.” That was the only answer Korra could muster, still dumbfounded.

She would have a lot of guidance to ask Kya.


	2. Dreams And Feels

Korra entered the healing room on her wheelchair, pushed by Asami. They were greeted by a smiling Kya. After exchanging a few pleasantries with her, Asami wished Korra a good session, her hand purposefully on her shoulder, squeezing it before leaving the room. Korra returned a stare of her own.

Korra was dreading the session. They were at best painful, at worst useless. Lately, mostly useless. She was trying alright, but her body did not respond to her commands. Her upper body was working just fine and she made a point of exercising it as well. But from her waist down, it was unresponsive. Her legs were there, as she could see, but she could not get a feel of them. They could be made out of sand, out of glass or wood, it would have made no difference. They were there, useless pieces of flesh and bones. A sad reminder of her fight with Zaheer.

It was the umpteenth healing session she attended. There was little improvement. She gained back use of her arms, her neck, some of her spine flexibility, but her legs were still another matter entirely. Korra was giving them mental orders to move. Just move. As simple as that. But as simple as it sounded, it was like yelling in the desert or howling in the tundra, it was in vain. Kya had helped her a lot. She was sweet and gentle, soothing some of her pain away, trying different techniques to ease the ache. It had worked well for a part. As the pain went away, Korra had gained back the use of her upper limbs.

But now she had been stuck for a little more than two months at a point where the pain wasn’t ever present, she went around fine, finding even the strength to exercise, but it always come back to her missing legs. She was a cripple. That thought roamed in her mind, lurking in the shadows.

Kya gently lifted her from the wheelchair, carrying her to the healing tub.

“Kya? Can I ask you something?” Korra asked as she was heaved into the tub.

“Of course. I don’t promise to answer but I’ll do my best.”

Korra inhaled sharply, then let out her gnawing question. “Do you think I’ll ever bend again?”

Kya tried not to wince at the words. “I’m sure you will” she said after a moment, when she was certain confidence was back in her voice. Korra just nodded, lips pressed together. The healing water stopped glowing, the ebbing flow slowing to a halt as Kya lowered her arms. “Korra… Why are you asking me this?”

“Because I want to.” Korra’s throat constricted itself, letting only her weak voice through. “Because I want to walk.” She paused as she gulped, “Because I want to run again. I want to ride Naga.” Her voice broke, a sob escaping her lips. “I’m tired of doing nothing. I’m so tired… I want to be better. I want to heal. Why can’t I heal?” A single tear sled on her cheek. “It’s like my head is telling something, but my legs don’t listen. It’s severed, like my connection to your father, to all my past lives. How can that be? The poison was gotten out! I… I want to walk. I want to be like before.” Another sob racked her body as Korra felt more tears spilling freely.

Kya bended the water out of the tub and took the younger girl into her arms. “Shhh Korra, shhh… You will bend again, you will walk again I swear to you.” She started to rock back and forth, humming softly. “It’s not easy, the path you’re on. But you’ve fought great battles, you’ve won, and you will keep doing that. I know, I know deep in my heart that you are strong, Korra. And we are here to help you. You don’t have to do it alone. Okay? Let us help you.”

“But you can’t.” Her voice was a whisper. “You can’t help me.”

The quiet fell upon them. Kya kept her mouth shut, the girl still in her arms. Maybe that was the truth, but she refused to believe it anyway. She broke the silence.

“I have thought of something else. Tenzin told me not to bother you with that, you needed to focus on your physical recovery and all. But it’s all linked! Seeing the few progresses we made lately, I think I can safely share that with you. This leg problem, maybe it comes from the spiritual plan.”

Korra remained still as Kya continued. “When I feel your energy, it does stop around your pelvis. Some of it goes through, that’s what causes the pain, I think. But most of it goes back to your head. The energy can’t go to the earth. I gathered that the energy needs to flow back, like the tide. I have felt some points which were not exactly healed. I tried to, but it’s like each time I have to do a patch anew.” Kya chuckled, her tone turning bitter as she spoke her next words “So you’re right, I can’t heal them. I can’t because it has to come from you. But I will do anything I can to guide you.”

Korra’s eyes were unfocused. Kya’s words were ringing in her head. She felt her heart pound madly in her chest. The wall of light flashed in her mind, brilliant. She closed her eyes, chasing her last tears. The young woman disengaged herself from the hug.

“This energy, have you seen it?”

“It’s not exactly something I can see. It’s more like a feeling, I can’t touch it, let alone bend it. When you bend, you transform the energy. Old legends say that some powerful Avatars could bend energy itself. I can only feel it. You can too, I’m sure of it.” Kya’s tone was warm, encouraging.

“Maybe…” Korra was musing, thinking as she spoke. “I might have dreamt of it. Kya! That could be it!” A smile graced her face. Kya matched it with one of her own. The young Avatar needed hope. She needed protection, she needed support, she needed her friends, but in this dark moment of her life, she mostly needed hope. Kya fervently prayed Raava that one day the entity will be reunited with her precious host.

Kya clapped her hands and got up. “Let’s call it a day then. We will continue to have healing sessions, because it is only good for you, but we’ll also tackle the spiritual side. I’ll ask Tenzin to help us. And I’ll call Mom too.”

Korra happily agreed, pumping her fist with Kya’s. As the older woman carried her to her wheelchair, Korra was suddenly reminded of another question. “Can I ask another question?”

“Yes of course.”

Korra fidgeted nervously in her chair, trying to muster the courage she needed. “Is… How do you make someone understand how much they mean to you?”

Kya chuckled. “You do have questions. Well… I guess it depends on the person, on how much indeed they mean to you. The best way is usually to tell them.”

“Have you ever told someone?” Korra was feeling her ears burn.

Kya’s words were distinct as she spoke. “Yes, I have.”

A knock on the door interrupted them. Tenzin opened the door. His face was tensed and he spoke all business. “Ladies, I’m sorry to interrupt. Kya, may I borrow you for a minute? I need you upstairs. Korra, I’m really sorry but it is urgent.”

The two women looked at each other, unsure. “Sure, I mean, we were just finished.” Kya shrugged before turning to Korra. “Is it okay with you?”

Korra nodded. “Can you just roll me to the gardens?”

“Of course. I’ll find you upstairs then, Tenzin.” Kya added to his brother. He nodded and left quickly, his robes billowing after him.

 

Kya left Korra in the garden, under the shadows of a cherry tree. The sound of the waves was coming from down the cliff, and the smell of salt mingled with the musky scent of earth. Since she was bound to her wheelchair or her bedroom, Korra had discovered that the sense of smell was underrated. She sniffed the air, trying to decipher the subtle fragrances that could be found. Closing her eyes and partly opening her mouth, she inhaled slowly, appreciating the different scents. Most of the times, natural smells did not lie. For instance, what smelled fresh was clean, and a sweet scent was generally emitted by a something that was soft, such as sand or blossoms.

She opened her eyes and wheeled herself a bit further on the path. As she took a turn, she was met with an odd absence of smell. The flowers were still there, the birds still flew over her head, and she felt a soft breeze on her face. Korra was under the wind, so there was no reason not to smell anything. She continued, moved by an unknown urge to keep going.

As she advanced, the sounds disappeared too. Her heartbeat was getting faster by the minute, the deep vibration reverberating in her ribcage. Korra kept her eyes wide open as she continued to move on, speeding up. It looked like spirit shenanigans, but why would any spirit play a trick on her? Sure enough, spirits were not all nice, but what was happening gave her an eerie sense of insecurity.

Not once she thought about going back where she came from. The only way was forward. The smells were gone, and the sounds, but at least she could still see her path, ever if it was narrowing. But the light was dimming. That was just great. Korra could not stop, so she just went forward. The more she rolled, the more her surroundings darkened. Her breath was getting ragged and her arms burned from the exertion. She did not recognize the path anymore. It was getting stranger and darker as she went. She felt that she has been moving for days. At some point, it was just a faint glow under her, which illuminated just a few feet in front of her. Panting, Korra stopped, her arms trembling.

“Korra…”

She snapped her head. _Zaheer_.

“You’re not going to make it… You can’t. You’re too weak.” His voice was dripping with disdain.

She closed her eyes forcefully, covering her ears and shaking her head. He was wrong.

Zaheer continued, amused “We both know you can’t escape so easily from me, do we?”

Korra snapped her head up, teeth bared to the emptiness. She felt her rage bubbling up in her stomach, fighting her way up. Korra felt it burn under her skin, leaving hot trails of fire. She finally exploded, yelling in the void. She shouted out her fear, her anger, her fury. She screamed out her frustration at her incapacity to do anything. She tried to drown Zaheer’s words under her wrath.

“Yell all you want, Avatar! You will never stop fearing me, never!”

Korra’s scream turned into a full shout as she willed herself to move again. It was pitch black and she had no idea what to do to escape Zaheer’s unmerciful taunting, except going forward.

The glow under her was getting more and more brilliant. Zaheer’s voice was also getting stronger, mocking her about her half body. She sped up.

“You can’t even go into the spirit world!”

She gritted her teeth, groaning and trying without success to shut her ears.

“When was the last time you went into the Avatar State?”

The path was light. She was speeding upon it, leaving sparks in her trail. All around but in front of her was darkness. A thin line illumined the horizon. There it was. She was getting closer, and the line became a great barrier.

Zaheer’s tone turned venomous. “She doesn’t love you!”

Korra slammed into the wall.

 

Asami watched with concern as another grimace of pain crossed Korra’s face. She had found her asleep under the shadows of a cherry tree, where Kya had indicated.

Asami had guessed that the session must have been demanding for her, because when she arrived, Korra was already snoring soundly, her head hung on her side. Asami had lifted Korra’s head and put her arm under it, cradling her.

As time went by, Korra had begun to demonstrate signs of agitation. Asami had checked her pulse, finding it quicker than it should be. She was calmer now, but Asami’s concern did not disappear completely. She sat on the ground next to Korra, looking at the scenery without really seeing it.

She knew Korra’s nights were bad, and she surmised that the lack of sleep was another stone to add to her pile of problems. If Asami was honest with herself, her own sleeping schedule was also a mess. Not only that, but she was leading by herself the whole company. The board was not a great help, as they kept asking her about this or that. She knew it was necessary, but she needed competent people to handle the task. Varrick had done a fantastic job of either firing or recruiting the best members for himself when he briefly took the company over. On top of that, she needed to put some ideas on blueprint.

She sighed and brought herself closer to Korra, somewhat hoping that her presence could soothe her.

Korra woke up with a start, panting and frantically looking around her. She settled back on her chair when she spotted her friend. Asami was pretending not to notice her friend’s state, letting her wake completely and recover. She continued to stare at nothing, waiting for Korra to acknowledge her presence. Finally, Korra cleared her throat.

“Hey there.” Asami said, a smile in her voice as she turned to Korra.

A ghost of a smile passed on Korra’s face before she answered. “Hey. Have you been here for long?”

“Well, just a few minutes… It’s nice being here. It’s peaceful.” Asami eluded.

“It is.” Korra answered, not offering any comments.

“So… How did the session go?” Asami inquired.

“It was actually a good one, it did not hurt that much, and we may be onto something with Kya. But I don’t want to get my hopes too high.” She added quickly.

“That’s still great!” Asami beamed.

“Whatever.” Korra gloomily commented. “But anyway, what are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to work?”

Asami winced at the harsh tone. “I already worked this morning. But there are some other matters which require my presence at the factory. I’m taking the ferry this evening.”

“Oh. Okay.” Korra felt a wave of sadness wash upon her. “But you’re coming back soon, right?”

“I don’t know,” Asami sighed, “I really need to work on that and I don’t know when I can find some time to get back here.”

“Please?”

“I’ll see what I can do” whispered Asami, turning away from Korra.

Korra’s stare was fixed on her friend. She needed to do something, to say something, anything. Her hand seemed to have a will of its own as she watched it move to her friend. But she needed to do that herself, not be passive. Building up the courage she needed, she put her hand on Asami’s shoulder, skimming gently along her arm’s length. Asami didn’t shy away, and slowly turned back to face Korra. It was the first time in months that Korra had initiated physical contact.

Asami’s face lit up as she felt the feather-like touch, her eyes shining. Biting her lower lip, she tried to hide her joy. This was not exactly a happy moment, but she couldn’t contain herself. She brought her hand to cover Korra’s. She looked at her, trying not to get lost in her dearest friend’s eyes. That proved to be harder than expected. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Asami smiled at Korra, stroking her hand. “Okay,” she whispered gently, “I’ll try to come back as soon as I can.”

 

“Kooooorraaaaa!” Bolin’s voice boomed through the gardens.

The two girls jumped with a start, their hands simultaneously clutching together. They looked up to each other, smiling nervously before letting go. Korra felt the loss of contact with a pang as Asami stood up, straightening her skirt. She pulled herself together, answering Bolin to indicate their location.

He arrived, faking to be out-of-breath. “Guys! Okay there you are, Pema asked me to find you it’s almost lunch and so you need to eat and Pabu wants you to come too because we have an important announcement to make about Mako and I because I found a flat I’m awesome I know, and it’s already getting late and…” Bolin stopped himself short “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked sheepishly.

 “Wow,” Korra half-smiled, “you almost sounded like Ikki there.”

“I don’t,” Bolin pouted before winking, “Ikki’s much more mature.”

“Yes, of that I have no doubt.” Asami deadpanned, smiling despite herself.

With a guffaw, Bolin positioned himself behind the wheelchair, linking his free arm with Asami’s.

“Ladies, may this humble fellow escort you to your dining place?”

Asami and Korra let out a laugh as they all headed for the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Don't hesitate to leave comments about it, and kudos are life!


	3. Late At Night

Asami was looking at Air Temple Island as the boat made its way to the harbor. The lights on the island were beginning to dim or were simply turned off. Her thoughts wandered to the dinner she just had. It had been a nice dinner, Bolin’s and Meelo’s goofiness helping a lot to lower the strain she felt when she was around a family. It always brought back her own history, somehow making her feel guilty about her dysfunctional relationship with her father. She did not condone his past acts in any way, but she understood Hiroshi’s twisted reasoning that led him to harbour a lust for revenge against all benders. His last words to her still hurt a lot, even if she had made peace with most of what he did.

She sighed, wishing her thoughts away. But as often, she found out that her brain would leave a thought only to jump on another matter. She tried to enjoy the warm wind of summer as the ferry was closing to Republic City. It was nice to enjoy a bit of serenity after all that happened, and the days to come promised to be very busy.

She needed to focus on work, and try as she might, Air Temple Island was not a good place for that. She knew perfectly well the reason behind her lack of concentration.

Asami’s attention was on Korra. Her friend popped up in her thoughts every time she wanted to work on a project or discuss something with the board over the phone, when she exercised, when she was eating, and really at any given moment.

Korra’s state was indeed troublesome, and that thought gnawed at Asami’s mind. But more than that, she was coming to a point where she could no longer be there for her as she had been for all these years.

She knew that Korra needed her the most now, but Asami had her own set of issues, and she could not delay much longer now. That was why she took the excuse of work to leave for a few days. It was not only an excuse because she _did_ have to work, but she needed time alone to think, and to make up her mind.

She had to come to her senses and stop putting Korra at the center of everything and think of herself first. That meant dealing with unpleasant and tough problems. That meant overcoming her issues. That meant taking a step back to see the bigger picture. Even so, Asami reasoned with sarcasm, it was not like she could stay away from her for a long time. She sighed. She tended to sigh a lot lately, didn’t she? Anyway, this was for the best. She will try to make it as inconspicuous as possible for her friend. Korra would not understand now, but she will later. Of that Asami was certain.

Her feelings for Korra had always been genuine affection. Even in the beginning, when she first dated Mako. The girl was brash, powerful, caring, fair, all traits that fitted the Avatar. But as time passed, Asami discovered a quirky, funny and proud young woman who was prone to rash decisions. Korra loved life with an intense immediacy, she loved the moment and enjoyed every second of it. Asami was the reserved poised girl, well-educated and fated to the policed high society of Republic City. A polar opposite.

As a non-bender, the Avatar had fascinated her when she was little, of course. But Korra as a person was intriguing. When her relationship with Mako crumbled as he mishandled the two girls’ affection, she had briefly considered cutting all ties with them. But she could not, for Korra sought her, to Asami’s surprise. And, after a rocky start, they went along fine. More than fine, almost perfectly.

That was when Asami’s feelings started to grow. And they did not stop. If anything, they expanded much more than she originally expected. Their friendship was blossoming, they helped each other when it was needed, they spent more time together, sometimes with the boys, sometimes alone, but nothing out of the ordinary. Just two friends spending quality time together. Asami was trying to convince herself of that. But if she was honest with herself, she was falling for her best friend. It had all started with a look.

They were at the park one late afternoon, and Korra had ended up chasing Naga around for the fun of it. Asami was sitting on the grass, watching them with an amused look on her face. Her friend had finally decided to come back, and proceeded to lie down on her back in front of her, puffing out. As it happened, Korra had looked up to Asami. The sun was playing in her eyes, making them shine more than usual, their bright blue a stark contrast to her dark skin. That look. A jolt had passed through Asami, catching her breath, stopping her heart for a second, pressing her guts and leaving a faint buzz in her ears. Apparently, she had spaced out, because Korra had to wave in front of her to snap her friend out of it. A beetroot red Asami had courageously blamed it on the sun and the hot weather.

Asami knew she was attracted towards both genders, even if for now, she had not yet acted on her desires. But Korra was another matter entirely, there was no doubt of that. She held Korra dear, but she also realized that what she had felt at that moment at the park was but just a fraction of her… soft spot for her friend. It made her see some details that she knew by heart, but had overlooked before this episode. Korra’s wrinkle at the corner of her eyes, how her feet twitched in sync with her mouth when she was ready to blow at someone, her crooked smile, the way she redid her hair grumbling about the length of it, and the list could go on.

She didn’t dare put a name on her feelings towards Korra. She knew perfectly well what name would fit the description. But for a few reasons, she was not yet ready. Too many things to take care of before certainty. And Asami was the kind of person to wait until she was absolutely positive before taking action. A natural trait that had been reinforced by her upbringing.

 

“Miss? Miss Sato, we’re here.” The taxi driver interrupted her thoughts. The cab Asami took from the harbor had stopped in front of the Sato estate.

Asami fished a few yuans out of her pocket and paid him generously. With a sigh she came into the empty house. It was already late, and she had sent the butler home for the week.

She decided on a shower then a bed. As Asami walked up to the bathroom, the phone ring resonated in the house. Grumbling about the powerful spirits whose had decided that she will stay filthy and already thinking about a thousand chosen words for the offender who dared to call here at such an inappropriate hour, be it Lin Beifong, she went to pick it up.

“Sato mansion.” She said icily, grabbing the phone.

The line crackled a bit, then her caller found their voice. “Hey Asami, it’s me, it’s Korra.” The voice was hesitant, sweet. _Korra_.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Asami’s voice immediately softened. She sat down, clutching the handset, “I didn’t know it was you, but how, how did you get a phone? It’s late already…”

“Well, I know I’m sorry to bother you but I-I…” Korra stammered “I’m using the refectory’s phone, since it’s the only one on the same level as my room.” She finished lamely.

“Yes, no, don’t apologize, it’s okay. I’m just surprised,” Asami snorted with a smile, “I didn’t expect a call at this hour, and certainly not from you, but I’m glad anyway.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep, I figured you would be at the estate by now, but you would not be asleep yet.”

“My my,” Asami jokingly answered while fiddling with her hair, “close enough, my dear, I was about to go take my shower.”

She was met by silence on the other side of the line.

“Korra? Are you still here?” Asami anxiously asked.

“… Yes, yes, I’m here. I’m-” Korra puffed out before resuming, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Asami settled herself on the floor, heart fluttering. “Yes, what is it?”

“Would you go out with me?”  The question rang out in the still air.

A pace. Asami’s face reddened as she felt the blood rushing to her ears.

“For dinner, I mean, one day, soon, we could hang out, you know,” Korra added quickly, “with Mako and Bolin, maybe Kya and the airkids would come to, and well…” She was rambling now, and Asami’s blood was returning to her brain, allowing her to form words.

She cut her off, a smile in her voice. “I’d love to.”

Relief was evident in Korra’s sigh. “Great! That’s great.”

To hell with her resolve for now. Not wanting this conversation to end, Asami continued. “You know Korra,” she chuckled, “I don’t know how things are done at the South Pole, but here, we don’t call people at night to invite them for dinner.”

“Oooh, but what do you know about night, young one?” Korra answered playfully, “You know nothing about nights. It’s only a short disappearing of the sun that you have here. Down south, the sun sets for months. _That_ is what I call a night.”

“Mmhm, sounds depressing.” Asami mused out loud.

“Not if you look at the stars.” Korra quipped up. “Plus, the Southern Lights are a must-see.”

“Point taken, but you’re avoiding.”

“Right,” Korra sighed and spoke in a soft voice, “I just wanted to talk to you before the night. It’s comforting.”

Asami furrowed her brow, her tone matching her friend’s. “You can call me anytime you want Korra. I’ve told you, I’m here for you. Okay?”

“Okay… Do you think we could, I don’t know, call each other, tomorrow? On the evening?” The question was uncertain, her speech faltering.

This was the tone Asami had heard her friend using for the past few months. She considered briefly before giving Korra her answer in a firm and caring voice. “I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you Asami,” Korra whispered, “and sleep well.”

“Good night Korra.” Asami answered sweetly before hanging up. She waited a few more minutes staring at nothing, slumped on the hard floor.

Eventually, Asami opted for a bath and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

 

 

Korra hung up the phone, Asami’s words still in mind. The air was still, and a peaceful atmosphere surrounded her. She groaned, adjusting herself in her wheelchair. What was she thinking, calling her friend in the middle of the night?

She gloomily stared at the bottle of sake on the table. There was a small cup next to it. She licked her lips, the strong taste of the alcohol now fading. With a sigh she wheeled herself to the table and grabbed the two objects, bringing them to the kitchen’s sink. After washing the cup, she stacked them where they belonged.

Had she come so low that she needed a boost to talk with Asami now? Was she that desperate? No. She just took one small cup. That was two or three sips, at best, nothing big. This nothing big was going to be added to her list of failures, a small voice told her. Korra scoffed. No. She was in control. It was the first time and she really needed the boost because she needed to loosen up and it was easier that way, that’s was all.

She liked Asami alright, she was the best friend a girl could have. Yet, Korra couldn’t stand to be parted from her more than a few days. A few hours? That was why she had to call. It was all so confusing. But somehow, Asami’s presence made it all easier to bear. There were less questions when Asami was with her. It was just the two of them, nothing complicated.

The moonlight shone through the windows, so she rolled slowly to her room with no candle. She focused on the floor. Korra knew each and every board, which one would crack if there was any weight on it. She took care of avoiding them, the wheels founding their way to her bedroom. She slid the door open, knowing full well that it was the middle of the night, but she stood still, dreading to go to sleep.

 

A faint breeze brought her a slight scent, spring’s flowers and sandalwood mixed together, with a hint of cinnamon. Her hand still on the door, she leaned on the back of her chair. “I know you’re here.”

A small silhouette fell from the ceiling out of the shadows, landing without a sound, her hands clasped behind her back. “What are you doing here so late? You should be in bed.”

Korra didn’t reply as she went in the room. She was about to close the door but it was stopped with a thud. A small foot was blocking its way. “You will not let this go, will you?” Korra tiredly asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” came the light answer from behind the door. With a sigh, Korra released the handle. The door opened soon after, as Korra wheeled herself to bed.

“I know you mean well, but it’s...” Korra’s voice faltered.

“It’s okay. I have time.”

Korra turned around to face the person who had followed her into her bedroom. In the faint light, she could only see the traditional airbender outfit. The newcomer’s face was still hidden. With a chuckle, the small shape stepped into the light. Jinora’s sweet face greeted her with a small sympathetic smile. Korra suddenly felt a prickle on the top of her head and her hair rose on her neck. A shiver ran through her body and she gripped her chair, her eyes open wide.

Jinora felt the subtle change more than she saw it. She came nearer, sitting in front of the Avatar. “Korra… Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“Yes,” Korra exhaled sharply, “I think so.”

For a while, nothing much was said. Jinora took it upon herself to help Korra to her bed, her movements deliberate and caring. The calmness of the situation contrasted with the maelstrom inside Korra. Her thoughts a whirlwind of emotions that no words were born from such storm. Korra was never one to know how to phrase her feelings, and since Zaheer… It has been worse.

Usually, she could let go by taking action, anything really. Blow up at Tenzin, firebend out of anger, wipe water under someone else feet, just do some exercise, and she _did_ kiss Mako impulsively… Yes, Korra was a girl of action. And now, now she could not even walk. And she was forced to think, to stop, to talk. Because that was all she could do. That, and she could also evade sleep for a while if she and Jinora were to have a talk.

The not-so-young airbender looked at her, sitting cross-legged on the chair used by Asami. Jinora was a Master, freshly appointed. The barely healed tattoo on her head and hands a testimony of her new status. Korra let her eyes wander on her friend’s forehead.

“You know, you really look like your grandfather with this haircut.” Korra started.

Jinora raised an eyebrow. She was not expecting to discuss hairstyle to begin with. “Do I?”

“Yes. Well, now that it’s growing again, you look like him when he was travelling the Fire Nation. Minus the hair band.”

“Oh! Grandma Katara told us this story, when Grandpa Aang and her danced with the Fire Nation kids, it was _so_ romantic…”

Korra chuckled at her incorrigible friend. “I wish I could dance like him, but apparently I was born with two left feet.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, I’m sure you have some moves.” Jinora teased.

Korra gave her a tired smile. “Jinora, you remember Vaatu?” Jinora tilted her head, encouraging her to continue. “What did you feel when you were the light of Raava?” Korra asked almost detachedly.

Jinora stroke her chin, a spitting image of Tenzin for a moment. “I can’t remember a lot from this moment. I just know that I was where I was supposed to be. And… Peace. I felt peace and power and unconditional love. When I try to grab onto this moment, when I want to look back on it more closely, it eludes me. I think Raava does not want me to find out exactly what happened. I’m lucky and grateful she left me the sensations that I recall.”

“You think it happened for a reason? That you were chosen?”

“I think life can only throw at us what we can bear. What happened to me happened to me, and no-one else. I’m not proud of it, but I’ll do it again if it meant saving others, saving you.” Jinora ended with fervor.

“Thank you Jinora.” Korra held her head down.

Jinora walked to her and tilted her head upwards. “You are not only the Avatar, Korra.”

Korra sniffed. “I used to dream about the other side… And a beautiful rainbow. Such a beautiful rainbow… But then there was this wall, rising around me, locking me in, with myself… I have spent so many nights alone within these walls.” Korra forced back the lump in her throat and willed herself to keep going, to admit her weaknesses, to confess. Somehow, Jinora was the right person at the right time. “The only reprieve I have is when Asami is around, but she can only cast the shadows aside for a time. I long for these walls to be gone. I want them destroyed. I want my dreams free of shadows. I want to go back to the spirit world.”

By the time Korra was finished, Jinora was sitting on the bed, facing her, her young face illuminated by the moonlight. We she finally spoke, it was with a finality that resonated inside Korra, reaching far, to place she almost forgot existed in her. “I think you can do anything.”

Many years later, Korra would still be unable to explained what happened at this moment. What tilted her towards redemption, rather than oblivion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this happened.  
> Feel free to comment, enjoy, share your thoughts about the chapter or the story itself, whatever suits you :D  
> And thank you for reading!  
> Be safe :)


	4. Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one means a lot to me.

During the next healing session, Korra and Kya were joined by Tenzin. The older sibling had finally convinced her brother to attend one and offer what spiritual hindsight he could. Korra’s spirits were high. For once, she felt good. The last two nights had been nightmare free (since her talk with Jinora, actually). She was to see Asami soon, the boys, mainly Bolin, were planning a not-so-secret-party to celebrate their new apartment, they were on their way to try another way to heal her, Master Katara was to come in the next days… All in all, it was good.

“Tenzin, do you feel anything here?” Kya has been focusing her attention on a particular chakra point on Korra’s left hip.

Korra cracked an eye open, curious to see how the scene will unfold. The point Kya indicated was situated in a ticklish area. Not that she was overly sensitive lately, but she felt things. Something like ants running in circle.

The Airbending Master came closer to the pool. After observing the point Kya indicated him, he stroke his beard in thoughts, and resumed his seat in meditating position. Closing his eyes, he made sandalwood’s incense float lazily around him. “I don’t feel anything special about this point. It’s numb-” He stopped himself short and quickly looked at Korra. She was looking straight back at him, willing the hurt not to appear in her eyes.

“Don’t bother, Tenzin, you can talk freely, we have to lay it all out.” Kya flatly said.

He nodded and resumed his thought. “Right. Like I said, it’s a numb chakra point…” Korra mumbled something about rubbing salt in the wound but mostly kept her mouth underwater, some bubbles popping out in front of her. “… However, it is interesting that you point this one specifically. Kya, have you been working on this one for a long time?”

“Yes, actually, for the three past sessions. I was hoping it would have at least regained a bit of its abilities by now. It blocks the path for the left leg.”

“And the physical sensations are also blocked here.” Tenzin was stroking his beard so furiously now that Korra wondered how he could keep his facial hair. “Okay. Let me try again. Korra, will you lead me? Kya, can you watch over us to be sure we don’t go astray?” Kya nodded.

Korra closed her eyes again and sought Tenzin’s energy. While less bright and less defined than his daughter’s, he was wise and strong enough for his energy to be floating around him. Korra took the path she usually took for meditating, her ritual of sorts. She started at her highest point, on the top of her head. Passing the whirlwind of the mind, she waved at her third eye, and moved down her throat.

Following her body, she went by her stomach, ignoring the ramifications of her arms, and arrived in the grey area. That was where the path of light was diffuse, where the link was severed. The point Kya was focusing on was like a small dot of light ahead, in the middle of where should be the path, but there was nothing to be found around it. Korra sensed Tenzin with her, his presence comforting.

What was great about moving in her own body was that she was free of her physical affliction.

She leapt to the dot. Up close, it was a small source of light at her feet, no bigger than her fist. She kneeled next to it, and reached for the limits of the glow. She could feel Kya’s handiwork, the edges were blurry, like the sea tide leaving traces on the beach. The light’s shape was a reversed cone. She shrank and slipped into it, curled in fetal like posture.

The light now bathed her. Korra wondered for a moment if she was infinitesimally small and that if she looked outside, she’ll see her own body. Tenzin’s presence was out there, somewhere. She could feel Kya overlooking them, enveloping them all, like a protective layer.

She opened her arms to reach the sides. Her toes hovered above the tip of the cone, her head looking up at a great expanse of… it was not nothingness. It was not empty. A million stars that were not stars shimmered above her. She could not see them, but she could feel. Reaching again for the edges, she closed her eyes and applied her palms against the walls.

Her will became somewhat reality. The light distorted itself, with her still in it. Korra felt it -herself- changing shape. A star, a feline’s pupil, a flame, a circle, a rock, a drop, Raava, and then a blinding light. Korra was slammed back in her body, clutching her hip. Tenzin was at her side in a flash, while Kya kept waterbending in fluid motions to soothe any pain that she might feel.

“What happened Korra, are you alright? I knew this was not a good idea Kya, I told you she could be hurt!”

“I’m fine Tenzin,” Korra stammered.

“What happened?” Kya echoed her brother with concern, “Where were you?”

“I… We were in me, that’s for sure. I don’t know what happened exactly. I’m all right, I’m not hurt. It’s just… New? Spirits…” As the realization of what just happened dawned onto Korra, she sat there dumbfounded, mouth ajar. Not knowing exactly the true meaning of Korra’s words, the siblings respected her silence.

When Korra spoke again, it was in an even tone. “Kya?”

“Yes?”

“Do you feel anything here?”

Intrigued, Kya and Tenzin reached for the chakra point.

“It’s… It worked!” Tenzin almost shouted. Kya was beaming. This was more progress in a single session than in the last two months. Then Tenzin voiced his concern “But… How do we know it’s not going to close again?”

“Oh, you’re still the perfect party pooper, aren’t you, baby brother?” Kya flicked his ear. “It’s not going to close again, because Korra did it herself. All the work Korra did never disappeared. And can you feel the energy? It’s literally sucked into it! It’s like the chi fills what little space it can find! No, I’m positive it’s open again, for good.” She finished with her finger in the air, chin high.

Korra simply smiled. A spark of hope was kindling itself into a warm fire.

 

 

_Ten days later_

It was only the four of them tonight. Asami was to sleep on Air Temple Island, so she could bring Korra home. It had been Bolin’s idea, and the four of them were now in the Boy’s Den, as he called their apartment. The fact that Asami helped paying the rent was left unsaid by the earthbender. They were enjoying the moment, spending the evening playing games, drinking some, and absolutely not talking about the recent traumatic past. They were focused on their future. And it didn’t look as bleak as it did a few weeks ago.

Mako was looking forward to be a Detective and according to Bolin, he wasn’t home very much : Police business. They all knew, even if tonight it was not the main topic, that the vaccum left by Zaheer’s removal of the Queen was now filled by various types of people. The violent type being the most common, sadly. So naturally, Bolin planned to help in the Earth Kingdom. The details on how he _did_ plan to help were foggy, in anyone’s opinion but Bolin’s.

Asami had vented a bit about her work, and how stressful it was, and finally, after two drinks of Fire Whisky, chose to settle for non-alcoholic beverage. Korra was watching her pointedly dawning the second drink. They played Pai-Sho twice, and their unfinished second game laid abandoned, the pieces scattered by a wild Pabu. Asami had won the first round, obviously.

“And then I moved my _toe_!” Korra was excitedly retelling her accomplishment.

Asami observed her interact with Bolin (who had this look of absolute bewilderment on his face) with a small smile. It was an endearing sight. Korra was actually in the middle of what she called The Session’s Tale. She has been on loop about this event for three days. Kya and Tenzin’s work, helped by Katara’s diligent phone calls, had been magnificent to say the least. They finally managed to understand how to unblock the chakra path. It was a huge step forward to Korra’s recovery.

It was a good night. The warmth in her belly was telling Asami that the alcohol was making his way way faster than she intended.

“It’s good to see her like that, isn’t it?” Mako came to her, a glass of beer in hand and a lemonade in the other. Asami took the lemonade and mouthed him a thanks.

“Yes, it is. It’s refreshing. I missed her so much.”

“We all did.”

“We all did,” Asami repeated. “And I’m relieved.”

“What do you mean?” Mako asked, sipping his beer.

Asami hesitated for a second. “I… I was so terrified when Zaheer took her down. When she was just… lying on the ground, I was afraid she was… That she could not get up, ever. And I was so… Powerless.”

Mako put his hand on Asami’s shoulder in a reassurance gesture.

“And you know,” she continued, “since it all happened, I think I was in a pretty bad place. But it was nothing compared to what she was going through,” Asami chuckled darkly, “and well, I wanted to be there for her, and I hope I have been enough. But-" she worried her lower lip, considering for a second to share her thoughts or not"-noone was here for me, and I felt guilty for thinking that. I think I still do, somehow.” she relented.

“I’m sorry Asami. I should have been here.” Mako turned fully to face her, his face tensed.

“No, don’t be. I would have probably led to disastrous actions. No offense.” Asami commented, shaking her gloom away.

Mako did a double take. “And how exactly am I supposed to take that?”

“Mako,” Asami shook her head with a sigh, “We don’t work out. Can we be just… Friends?”

“Oh huh, sure,” Mako stated unsurely, hand awkwardly hovering above her shoulder, “We are! That does mean that I can offer you my support anytime, right?”

“Sure Mako,” Asami laughed at his behavior, “It’s nice to offer. I’m not used to you, being supportive as a friend… I thought you were flirting with me, again.”

Mako smirked and chose to take a tangent. “That’s just boosting your ego, isn’t it?”

“I’m just saying, do you know anything about being supportive without being someone’s boyfriend?” Asami quipped back in a teasing tone.

“Point taken. But give me a chance to be your friend. I’m a slow learner. And a great detective.” He ended in a light tone.

“Cheers to that.”

They fell in a companionable silence. And although Asami was a bit disappointed to find she could not (yet?) confide in Mako as she hoped, she felt only better by telling him what weighed on her mind. Maybe the drinks she had had were not totally useless.

“And I can actually use my butt now. Look!” Korra bounced indeed on her butt in her wheelchair, her wolftails swinging about her face.

Asami facepalmed herself. “I think she had a drink too many, don’t you agree?”

“She’s sober.”

“Oh my. That’s even worse.”

Mako chuckled. “You’re happy. It’s good to see you happy.”

A small but honest smile was his answer. He tipped his glass to Asami and moved to Bolin and Korra, who were now starting a belching contest.

Asami thought about Korra’s offer, many nights ago, on the phone. _Would you go out with me?_ The words still hung in the air, like a promise. Sha had not forget. How could she?

Much has changed since then.

Asami had made peace with her feelings, and decided not to impose her with her complicated and probably too heavy set of difficulties. They often talked the phone, and Asami was glad to hear about Korra’s progresses. How she treasured those moments of lightness, hope and comfort. On the other hand, she filled her days with work, and most of her nights too. Some other nights when she was at the mansion, she drank alone with herself, dancing in the silence of her house. Fortunately, these nights tended to be fewer and fewer. She knew she absolutely and completely avoided to actually do something about other important matters.

The belching contest was in full gear now. Asami excused herself and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. The alcohol induced haze was starting to lift, meaning she will soon be able to drive to the harbor without trouble. She shook her head and prepared herself to get back to the others. She opened the door and stopped right in her track.

A smiling Korra was waiting in the hallway. “Ready to go?”

At loss of words for a second, Asami closed her mouth and nodded before answering. “Ready when you are.”

Korra chuckled and wheeled herself in the living room, Asami following her closely.

They parted with the brothers with promises of seeing each other soon, Bolin bawling on the doorway with Pabu perched on his shoulders.

 

“I mean, how intense Bolin can be? He was waking up the whole neighborhood with his lamentations. I don’t understand. They’re invited at Air Temple Island in two days.”

Asami hummed in agreement, her focus on the road. “Classic Bolin.”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want him any different.”

Asami’s car was her pride and joy. That was well known for anyone. But for Korra, it was something else. Her friend had made special adjustments for her wheelchair to fit in the trunk. She, by the way, designed said wheelchair.

And in her car, Korra could find Asami in a nutshell. Her perfume was ever present, along with her shampoo scent, leather, oil and machinery. It all mixed with something that was purely and uniquely Asami. And for Korra, right now, Asami’s car was the best place in the world. She inhaled deeply, and Asami didn’t fail to notice.

“Something on your mind?”

“Just enjoying the moment.” Korra answered, looking ahead. “I’m glad you’re in my life.” She added in a subdued voice.

Asami glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. “You know, it’s mostly you who came barging in mine,” she pointed out.

“I’m extremely famous for my subtlety.” Korra faked coquettishness.

“Charmer.” Asami answered with a half-smile.

Korra let out a laughed. “I mean it though,” Korra sobered up slightly, “For you to keep up with me? To stay with me when you could have run away and get on with your life a thousand times already? I don’t think I have ever thanked you for everything you’ve done for me.” She was now fidgeting with her seat belt.

Asami waited for the light to turn green, her fingers pressing the wheel repeatedly. “You don’t have to thank me, you know? I won’t take it anyway. I’m not with you for your thanks, and I’m not forced to stay, Korra. I’m happy with you. I’m grateful to have met you at this gala, and I should be the one thanking you, for not giving up on me after all what happened with my dad, and Mako...” Asami bit her lip. She wanted to say more, so much more. But she wasn’t sure what Korra could take. She would _not_ put some weight on her, not when she knew Korra was not ready to take it upon herself. “You keep me sane, more than you know.”

Korra nervously smiled. “So, we’re both glad to know each other?”

Asami laughed as she parked her car. “Seems like it.” She stopped the engine and looked straight at her friend “And I’m pretty damn happy to know you too, Korra.” And with that, she exited the vehicle, her bravado evaporating as she got out of the car. That was bold. Totally not what she had planned. But it could mean just what she said, as friends. Sure. “So much for restraint… Get a grip, Sato.” She muttered to herself, getting to the passenger side.

Korra’s face was blank, mouth slightly open in astonishment. She sat there, in Asami’s car, flabbergasted. The words Asami just said were flaming in the forefront of her mind. Otherwise, she was not aware anymore that the universe still carried on. That lasted for a few seconds, until Asami opened her the door and helped her to the wheelchair.

That meant physical contact. It was not something new between them, but with the last words, Korra was extremely conscious of their proximity. She kept her mouth shut while Asami heaved her. Asami didn’t break contact afterwards. There was always a touch to Korra’s shoulder, or arm. But when she made a move to let go and grab the boat railing, Korra held onto her.

The sound of the engine killed any possibility of discussion for the next few minutes, and they spent it hand in hand. To Asami, it was the highlight of the night. Possibly of her week. For Korra, it was a mystery as to why Asami didn’t reclaim her hand. They only let go once arrived at Air Temple Island’s dock.

 

Korra wheeled herself to her room, Asami walking next to her. The temple was silent, except for a few snoring masters and the occasional night bugs. The cloudy night was not bright, and Asami held a candle.

She put Korra’s nightwear on her stand while she brushed her teeth, and then helped her in bed. The last part was not essential, but both girls pointedly ignored that.

“So, good night?” Korra awkwardly stated in a low voice.

“I think that’s what you’re supposed to say, yes.” Asami whispered with mischief.

“I wasn’t sure.” she taunted back.

“Well now that your worries are gone, I can safely go to sleep.” Asami started to retreat, a smile in her voice.

Korra was looking at her leaving when it hit her. “Wait!” _I don’t want you to go!_

Asami turned back, startled. “What is it?” She looked around, searching for something she might have forget to do.

Korra backpedaled furiously, raking her mind to form a legitimate excuse. “You remember when I asked you to go out with me?”

Asami went closer, kneeling beside her, “I do.”

Her friend was propped up on her elbows. “Because, I was wondering if you were free anytime this week?”

“Give me a date, and I’ll clear my schedule.” Asami whispered. Her head was light, her heart pounding. Korra could ask anything and she would give in.

Korra was caught in something she had no control over, she was completely panicking, inner Korra yelling incoherent nonsense and running wildly all over the place. At least that was what she pictured. She somewhat regained some ability to answer Asami with actual words. “In four days.”

“Okay.” Asami smiled. “Okay.” She bent over to put a wild strand of Korra’s hairs behind her ear. “Good night Korra,” she said again before getting up (in a monumental effort of will).

Korra wisely kept her mouth shut, not knowing what could get out of it.

Before closing the door, Asami turned one last time. “Oh, and Korra?”

“Yes?!” Korra jolted.

“Do you always pick the middle of the night for that kind of requests?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. As you imagine, the Avatar Universe speaks volume to me, as for you probably. Also, waterbending physical healing, or firebending mind healing echoes with a lot of ancient, forgotten ways and techniques our ancestors used. I could dig a lot of research about it and never find enough! Ah well... To be a nerd.
> 
> The first part is a personal experience, more or less. I think... I think we got powers in our world we're not meant to understand, and, having experimented something akin to what I described, it felt simply right to share it in this form. It was... Beautiful. Feel free to believe whatever you want about that, though :)
> 
> And humm, I'm having sort of a block for the following chapters, I'm slowly overcoming it -by doing something called procastinating. I'll try to update soon, if anyone urges so.
> 
> As always, take care of y'all !


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

The sun was rising to the usual scene of life awakening, men and women milling about their various tasks, some going home from their shift, other starting their day. The chinchilla-gulls’ cries rung high in the air, the waves were crashing loudly against the pier, engines were roaring louder and louder, boats and trucks’ honks signaling their coming and going, such was the raucous morning life of the docks.

In the middle of it, Asami Sato added her own noise. Heels clicked against the pavement while she strode purposefully to her warehouse. _Her_ warehouse, not Future Industries’. Some might argue that this was the same. And they may not be wrong per se, but Asami had learned the hard way to keep her personal and professional lives apart. So, this was _her_ warehouse, and she could use it as she saw fit.

She produced a key and opened the lock of the side door. No need to open the gates today.

The warehouse was not the biggest of the harbor, by far, but it served its purpose. Half the space was occupied by projects, at different stage of their lives.

There was this flying machine in the center, its unique helicoidal blade was supposed to spin for the machine to ascend or descend, but it still lacked the power source. She was working on that. Set on a workbench along the wall, another smaller project was waiting for improvement. This was a coffee grinding machine, only better, since it was supposed to actually pour coffee in a provided cup. She needed to buy more beans. On the north side, several dummies sported different attires with Air Nomads colors. She was looking to create a new outfit for new airbenders which could allow them to soar without the need of a glider. Maybe Kai or Jinora could help her to crash test the last one. It looked promising enough. Other embryos of other projects occupied the space. Blueprints were scattered here and there, tools laying where she had left them. She would need to tidy that, soon.

Asami sighed and walked towards what served as her office.

She took a flight of stairs and let herself in. The space was small and cramped. A bed -in which she probably never slept- in the corner, a kitchen space, a desk with a phone, two chairs and a comfortable armchair. A few weeks ago, she bought a small closet to actually have spare clothes, just in case she spent the night. This was easier than going back to the mansion.

But she didn’t come here for leisure today. She resolutely sat at her desk. Opening a drawer, she fished out a small box and placed it in front of her.

Asami stared at it for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration. She puffed out. “Alright, let’s get it over with.” She muttered to herself.

She opened the lid. A stack of letters was inside, her father’s neat handwriting on each and every one. It has been more than a year that he was in prison. There were precisely twenty-seven letters. Two for each month of his imprisonment.

She had never opened them. Never dared to.

At first, she wanted nothing to do with him, the fury she felt overwhelming any other feeling. She even thought about burning them. Then, as time passed, she developed a cold anger towards her father, building up a very needed protection against any father-related topic. He _did_ try to kill her, didn’t he? During the whole trial she had been forced to testify, her integrity queried on daily basis by people and judges who knew nothing about her hardship. She was almost sure that if it weren’t for Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin’s testimonies, she could have been in prison right now, just like her father. The thought made her shudder.

Now, she knew she could not ignore the elephant-koi in the room for much longer.

She had come to realize that, underlying it all, she didn’t know what to feel about the situation. Everyone told her “you should feel this”, “it’s okay to feel that” but no one really was there to guide her through it all. It was not that easy. She could not stop her feelings, chose one and only one emotion and keep feeling anger or disinterest or even hate. She felt it all and more.  At the end of the day, Asami had been on her own to navigate through her ordeal.

Not wanting to fall back in the wallowing pit of self-pity, she stood up briskly. Putting some physical distance between her and her father’s letters, she walked to her window and gazed upon her storage area.

This space was reserved for her vehicles. Her beloved yellow moped was parked alongside the wall, a fine layer of dust covering it. She made a mental note to tidy up real soon. On the left was her first car! Red and black, of course. It was more of a prototype than an actual car, but she made the engine herself and kept the car as a memory. There were also some motorbikes, because what was not to love about motorbikes?

She smiled despite herself when she remembered that it irked her father to no end that she drove faster than him on the racetrack. When he had some free time. When he was not scheming with Amon. When he was free.

Asami pressed her palms against her eyes, groaning. “I don’t need this” she mumbled, “I don’t need this, this is not what I signed up for.”

She returned to her desk, warily eyeing the envelops, as if they were made of something far more dangerous than paper. And they were, undoubtedly. Whatever their content, Asami was certain she would not come out of it unscathed.

She let out her umpteenth sigh. It was barely 7 am and she felt already as tired as if it was 8 pm after a full day of meetings. Speaking of meetings, there was one scheduled this afternoon and she could not -as much as she’d love to- cancel on President Raiko again.

This would be the easy way, to put the letters back in the drawer, to lock it all up and move on with her life. Throw herself into work once more -how well she’d done that-, or go to Korra to help her out. Her selfishness was that bad. Her best friend’s trauma was worse than hers, so she had been there for her, and by doing so, she had buried her own pain for a time.

No. No more. Asami Sato would not run away anymore. She ought to do this right, for her own sanity. She had postponed it for too long. So, she shall face it upfront.

She picked up the phone and dialed the prison.

 

 

Korra was rolling to the gazebo, lost in her thoughts.

Her exercise for the day was to get back to the Spirit world. Or at least to try to. She knew she was this close to walk again into the pink fields of flying flowers, it was infuriating. Zaheer’s shadow was ever present, though not as menacing as before.

The nightmares that plagued her were now less and less. She had one the previous night, somewhat disturbing. It was about Amon and Zaheer. The two men had managed to twist her reasoning to make her see like them, how their views were just and fair. They had done so without violence, and that was the most uncomfortable point. Because in this dream, Korra could actually see reason behind their extreme actions, and it made it all somehow acceptable. She was in the end a puppet to their desires, an Avatar with no free will, brainwashed.

She settled in a sitting posture, back straight, one palm against her knuckles, and pictured her feet apart. Remembering the breathing technique Tenzin taught her in the exact same place a long time ago, she tried to reach the spiritual plane.

This path was well known. And Korra willed herself to be calm. Maybe this time, this time it will be okay.

And suddenly, she was there again. The In-between. This space in herself, where she could spend what felt like days or weeks, to try to go one way or another. To the Spirit World or to the Physical World. Come to think of it, wasn’t the Spirit World a physical one too? Maybe spirits were just less bound to their material form? Just more… Free? A way of life that humans abandoned hundreds or thousands of years ago? To be bound in their flesh?

The In-between was a great place for musing. No noise here, ever. The drumming of her own heartbeat, her respiration and her voice were the only sounds that Korra could hear. Her thoughts for company. The great expanse of stars that were not stars above and below her, invariably. There was the path of light, and its multiple ramifications. Now was not the time to tinker with her chakras, though. She could and had tried, but the block was so powerful, she could not do it on her own -yet.

Korra centered herself and tried to make her will come true. To go to the other side. Nothing big, she’d done it already, Jinora did it every day. It’s like the sea, she reasoned. A great expanse of water.

Her nightmare’s shadow was still present in her mind, lurking, a constant companion, now quieter than before. Letting this go too. Or… Maybe there was something to it.

Korra caught herself checking if there was no one around. She was alone.

Zaheer said something, she remembered. To let go of earthly tethers… Maybe he had a point, aside from his extreme position. To let go. That was something Korra struggled with. Even back in time, for instance, when she fled the compound, she probably would not have left if Master Katara didn’t give her her blessing. She appeased herself. That was in the past. To relax, to untie the knot and feel the wind. Raise her sail, weigh anchor and finally let go. To find it all again when she returns. Air and Water to move on. Bound to the Earth by her heart. Her inner Fire to keep her moving.

It was like a step by step guide to get to the Spirit World. One that Korra had to write on her own, because this had to be her path.

So, this was how she was going to do it. Sailing to the Spirit World, in the In-between sea of stars and pure light.

Her mind made up, she stepped out of meditation. The sun was setting, the sky coloring itself with bright orange and pink colors.

 

“Some tea?”

Korra smiled, pleased to hear the voice. “Do I smell jasmine?”

“Pema was kind enough to lend me some leaves.”

Her visitor approached her with a tea set. Two hot cups were brought between them. Katara sat, groaning a bit (aching joints were the bane of the elderly), and gave one mug to Korra.

“Thank you Katara. When did you arrived?”

“Not so long. I was waiting for you to come back. Bumi told me he saw you here while he was chasing Bum Ju, something about wool being itchy for spirits. Anyway, I thought I could use the walk after the journey, stretch my old legs.”

Korra didn’t answer and took a sip of her tea.

Katara blew softly on hers, a peaceful smile apparently ever present on her lips. “My kids told me you made progress with your healing.”

“It is slow,” Korra nodded, “but I’m gaining back some of my abilities. I’m deeply grateful to them. But… It’s so slow,” she added, dragging the last word, “I feel like I’ll have my legs back when I’m thirty.”

“You’re taking it remarkably well.” Katara said with a raised eyebrow.

“I also bang my head every night on the wall.” muttered Korra.

The older woman choked on her tea, agitating her hand in front of her, blinking back tears and coughing on the remnant of her tea. Korra mildly panicked, startled by the outburst, arm outstretch to help her Master.

“You don’t do that to old people young lady! Do not try to choke them with their own tea!” Katara warned with a raised finger, waterbending the hot liquid back into its cup. Korra thought to retort that she did worse to a few White Lotus Masters, but raised her arms in surrender instead, and returned to her tea.

 “You’re not that old, Gran-gran,” Korra stated with mischief in her eyes.

Katara only raised a brow in answer, daring her to finish her thought.

“You’re… vintage.” Korra offered, half-shrugging, half-smiling her crooked smile.

The mock-offended older woman -who had carefully not taken another gulp this time- let out a soft laugh. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re not the reincarnation of Sokka,” she murmured.

Korra decided to take this as a compliment, but wisely left it at that.

Katara sighed of contentment, turning her head to look at the statue of Aang across the bay. For a moment, her expression faltered and she closed her eyes. A pang, a longing in her chest, to reunite with her beloved. She was fourteen again, young and travelling the world, flying over earth and sea and fire, making friends and finding love. The elderly woman opened her eyes, shinier now than before. “What do you say we get back to the Temple? I’m sure everyone is waiting on us.”

Korra cradled the empty cup in her hands, and nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

Pema had prepared a nice dinner for everyone. Helped by Kya, Senna and Bumi -sporting a flamboyant apron-, the four of them had managed to mix Air Nomad and Water Tribe food in a nice blend of smells and flavours.

Korra and Katara entered the dining room as the night was nearing.

The young Avatar was immediately engulfed in her father polar bear hug, his familiar and comforting strength a balm for her nerves. Quickly wiping her hands after exiting the kitchen, Senna soon joined them, all protectiveness and affection. Korra fiercely returned their hug, clutching her parents with a firm grip.

“It’s good to see you sweetie,” Tonraq gruff voice reverberated in Korra’s ears. She disengaged herself from their embrace and took a good look at her parents.

Were they so old the last time she had seen them? The wrinkles at her mother’s eyes already so pronounced? Did her father have this spot on his chin? How much time had passed since she last saw them by the way?

“It’s so great to see you too… I missed you.” Korra added in a whisper.

Too long. It has been too long, Korra decided, that she has not seen them. She shook her head, preventing tears to well up in her eyes, and motioned towards the dining room.

Katara was patiently listening to Ikki’s continual flow of words. If she truly listened or just sat there while her lively grandkid gesticulated in front of her, Korra could not tell. As if she could sense her eyes on her, Katara sent her a wink before returning her attention to her grandchild. This old lady was not someone to play poker with, Korra thought.

The dinner was nice, conversation flowing back and forth, the children being their usual chatty and lively selves. They were put to bed at some point, the adults staying late and discussing different matters, with either tea, sake, or a mix of both in front of them.

Tenzin and Tonraq engaged in a political discussion and Korra listened avidly. She has been so focused on herself, worrying about not being there for the world that she actually didn’t know what was happening in the world.

“Well the World Leaders did ask Suyin to take over the situation and the leadership in the Earth Kingdom, but she refused. That’s a shame, she had a legitimacy to it. I don’t know what’s going to happen now.” Tenzin muttered the last part.

“I know the leaders of the southern states of the Earth Kingdom, including Kyoshi Island and the state of Gao-Ling, thought about regrouping themselves into a Confederation,” offered Tonraq, smiling amicably, “that is not a bad idea. I mean, from a Southern Water Tribe perspective, it’s more convenient to trade with a stable neighbor than fearing what he might do.”

Tenzin nodded. “I quite agree. But I admit it is not the south that worries me the most. Since the fall of the Earth Queen, no-one has stepped up, refugees are still coming every day to flee the chaos that ensued. We thought that by now it would have abated somehow,” he finished, eyes downcast.

“I have a friend in Ba Sing Se, she tells me that the situation is quieter now, more or less,” Kya chimed in.

“A friend heh?” Bumi pipped up, chin propped on his fist, eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

Kya stared him down with a stern expression, effect ruined by her rosy cheeks. “A friend, Bumi, quit it.” She swatted his elbow. “About a week ago, she informed me that the upper ring is in shamble, nothing much to save now. Bandits, thugs and rogues are controlling the city now. Consider it a bit like the Triads here, but no police no hold them in check. The Dai Li are just gone, and that may be the most worrying part.”

“Toph would have a field day if she were there.” Katara interjected with a smile, “But I’m sure Lin would be completely able to handle this situation.”

A deep yet feminine gravelly voice answered her. “Well I’m not quite sure Lin would want to leave Republic City.”

The gathered group of people turned in time to see said Lin in the entrance. The Chief of Police shrugged her way in, taking a seat next to Pema.

“Lin! I’m glad to see you could come at last.” Tenzin greeted her warmly.

“Don’t be, I’m not bringing good news I’m afraid.” She answered with a scowl. The scowl was not directed at him personally, but aimed at the table in front of her.

“What bad news?” Kya asked, eyebrow raised in question.

Lin sighed and looked up at her for a second, eyes unreadable. Katara sipped her tea, eyes going back and forth between the two women.

“There has been an attack on Ba Sing Se,” Lin reported, shifting in a professional mode. “Apparently a guy named Koshan managed to assemble enough followers to form a small army on his own, and thought he could claim the city and be crowned Earth King.” She accepted the small cup of sake produced by Bumi and downed it in one gulp. “They plundered several villages from a few provinces on their way to the city. The inhabitants resisted at first, so did the city’s thugs. Koshan’s troupes won the city in the end. There have been reports of a lot of exactions and… disappearances since then. He is set on being King now, and wants to be acknowledge as such.”

A heavy silence was now cast amongst the small gathering.

“I’m sorry,” Kya said in a thin voice before leaving the room, hand in front of her mouth, looking troubled. Lin’s eyes followed her with sorrow. She shook her head.

“I suggest you go to her,” said Katara gently.

Lin seemed to weight her options for a moment and got up, taking the bottle of sake on her way out. Bumi made a movement to keep the object but a metallic string snapped his hand away. He grumbled something about girls being way too violent these days while nursing his stinging hand, eyes darting towards a retreating Lin.

Korra watched her go, baffled. Was this really Lin Beifong, The Chief of Police in armor? Was this… _What_ was _this_? Did she… care about Kya? The mere idea that Lin could care about anything except her job was a whole new notion to Korra. She probably read that wrong anyway.

Pema and Tenzin excused themselves a few minutes later to go to bed. They were closely followed by Katara, escorted to her room by her older son.

Korra let herself drift off, lulled by her parents’ slow conversation, their voices a sweet reminder of her childhood home in the south, back when everything was simple. At some point, she was softly awakened by her mother’s touch. With bleary eyes, she declined to be rolled to her room. A gentle kiss goodnight and they were gone too.

 

Kya and Lin chose this moment to reappear, murmuring to each other, closer than Korra had ever seen any woman be with anyone else.

Feeling like she was somehow intruding, Korra felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly looked away.

Finally noticing the third person in the room, Kya slowly moved away from Lin, but kept her hand on her unprotected arm.

“Korra?”

Korra coughed, trying to cover her embarrassment, “Ye.. Yeah?”

“What are you doing still here, kid?” Lin gruffly asked.

“I.. Hum… I was…” Korra babbled, her brain not able to come up with a reasonable excuse, “I was not sleepy?” She finished lamely.

“That I understand, neither am I.” Kya pressed her hand to Lin’s arm with her last words and went to Korra, leaving a slightly flustered Lin behind her. “But the day has been a full one, and we need to rest. You maybe more than the rest of us.”

Korra bobbed her head up and down slowly, still unsure what was happening in front of her.

“I’ll accompany you.” Kya sweetly stated. She then turned to Lin, eyes blazing of things unsaid, exhaling more than saying her last words. “Go, I’ll find you.”

Lin scoffed, smirking. “More like I’ll find you. Seismic sense, remember?”

Kya gently swatted her away, an endearing smile contradicting her actions. Lin mouth curled up in a true smile for a split second, before she turned to Korra, her scowl back in place. “This,” she motioned vaguely, her arm encompassing the whole room, “never happened, you weren’t there, didn’t see or heard anything. We clear?”

Behind Korra, Kya folded her arms, a cheeky smile on her face.

Korra nodded furiously. She had no idea what Lin exactly meant but that was not a question you could ask Lin without serious consequences anyway; thus, she did not want to find out. “Crystal!”

Lin left the room, and Kya unfolded her arms, pulling Korra the other way.

They shuffled their way to Korra’s bedroom in a relative silence, Korra still flustered by what she just witnessed, Kya humming quietly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Finally. This one was harder than I thought. Which is not reassuring for the next to come.  
> Anyway!  
> I see Asami as the Leonardo Da Vinci of her time (and universe), hence some blatant plagiarism. Sue me.  
> You will read more about what I've dubbed the In-Between World, I hope it is to your liking. That's my baby.  
> Yes, Korra and Asami were not together in this chapter, but hey, some other ladies might get some lovin' too!
> 
> Alsooo English is not my native language, so if there's any mistakes I apologize if it bugs you, I hope you understand.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, it is my food and water.  
> Take care of you!


	6. Of Talks and Flowers

As Kya began the evening ritual of getting Korra to bed, the younger girl found her wits again, along with her voice.

“Kya? Is that okay if I ask what did not just happened?”

Kya chuckled, helping Korra out of her chair. The task was easier now, but still demanding. “I suppose it is, and I’d answer you fully if I knew myself.”

Korra opened her mouth, but Kya held a hand to interrupt her.

“Lin and I have… History.”

Korra stared at her like she had grown a second head. A thousand questions were rushing to her mind, and ‘what?’ was the biggest of all. Kya took the seat next to the bed, sitting with a small smile on her face, apparently satisfied to see the effect of her little phrase.

“Okay I suppose I have to explain a bit further.” She tapped her chin for a moment, Korra keeping silent, knowing full well that the piece of information she was about to receive will be classified as top secret and never to mention in front of a certain Beifong. “I think we were about your age, maybe a bit less. I was looking for any adventure, and I wanted to travel the world. I was always with Su, and we were thinking about leaving together in a few years. Lin was already the serious girl you know. She advised against our idea, obviously. I remember that Su was really getting under her skin, but what I did liked was to infuriate her.”

Korra listened in rapt attention, a startled look on her face. Kya caught it. “Don’t look at me like that, it was way less dangerous than it sounds! In any case, Su messed up one day, and Lin was pissed off, and hurt. I went to their house, Su was off already, I don’t know why Toph grounded Lin too, but anyway. I offered to help her, and of course she refused. So I… Insisted.” Kya stopped there, a little smirk playing at the edge of her lips, a faraway look in her eyes.

Korra waited for more. For a minute. Then another. Her brain struggled to understand the meaning of Kya’s words. Her confused state must have shown, because Kya patted her arm affectionately a few times, mischief in her eyes.

“I promise you that will make more sense one day. All you have to know for now is that, because of Lin, I delayed my departure for a few weeks. Then I left, but that is another bed time story. As for today, we… help each other out.”

Kya ended her phrase with a slight hesitation, her words carefully chosen, but that was lost onto Korra.

She laid in her bed, arms folded under her head. Kya turned off the light and wished her good night. Korra absentmindedly answered her, eyes glued to the wooden ceiling, trying to decipher the meaning of Kya’s words. Soon enough, she was sound asleep.

 

“This way please.”

The police officer walked briskly in front of Asami, guiding her in a maze of corridors. They passed countless doors, other people nodding at them when they were not nose deep into paperwork. She politely returned their acknowledgment, but her mind was turned inward.

She was in prison.

To see her father.

She had thought she was ready. The thumping of her heart was telling her otherwise. She tried to calm herself. It was just like another business meeting, with another shrewd businessman. Nothing she couldn’t handle. The man taught her everything, after all.

“We’re here.”

The police officer briefed her about the procedure for visiting, and she nodded her understanding. Finally, she entered a large room with several tables and chairs. A few officers were carefully supervising the people in there. There were three other prisoners and their relatives or lawyers talking quietly.

Asami chose a table in the corner and sat there, her back to a window. She will appear in the backlight, and her expressions won’t be easily made out by her father. On the other hand, she will be able to see him perfectly. Okay. She put a strand of hair behind her ear, crossed her arms on the table and waited.

The waiting part had never been her forte, but now this was even more insufferable. She wanted it over already.

A metal door opened, and a figure she thought she knew stepped out of it.

 _Dad_.

Asami wanted to bolt out of this place as much as she wanted to rush to him. She didn’t know which way her heart would go. She wasn’t ready. This was a mistake. She never should have come here in the first place. She was proud of him. She was disgusted. She did not know him anymore. She had been raised by his man, he made her. He willingly sought to destroy her. That moment was seared into Asami’s brain forever. He was her father. He was a stranger.

Hiroshi sat in front of her, hands bound by manacles on the table.

“Asami.”

No. He had no right to say her name.

“Don’t,” she spat, “Don’t talk to me.”

He lowered his head and crossed his hands together. The silence stretched, heavy. Asami focused on her breathing. At least he had the decency to do as she said. She closed her eyes for a second, steeling herself.

“I have come to tell you some things. And you will not interrupt me.” Emphasis on the ‘not’. Her voice did not waver. Good.

Hiroshi nodded in understanding, his eyes downcast. He looked… Sad? Well, it was a bit late for repentance if you asked her.

“Good,” she said, relieved to see him cooperate, “I have thought long and hard about coming here. I have not opened your letters, and I won’t. Ever.” She almost sneered out of anger, but managed to keep a business-like face. “I can’t even fathom what you wish so badly to say to me. But I won’t ever need to know. You made your choices, and you had the audacity to think you could make mines. I thought you knew me a bit better than that. But I was wrong. You… You were wrong.”

She was starting to drift from what she had originally planned to say. She stopped for a moment to collect herself, taking time to observe him. His posture was one of a child being lectured after being caught red-handed. He was toying with his hands, squirming on his chair, his eyes darting from left to right, avoiding her. Actively avoiding to look at her.

The nerve of this man.

“I don’t have anything to thank you for,” she continued, leaning forward, “not anymore. I moved on. I don’t need you to reach out to me like you do. I don’t want any part of your life at all.” Asami spoke her words distinctly, her focus on establishing a clear statement making her voice a pitch lower than usual. “Now, you stop writing me, you stop thinking about me, you stop thinking we’re even relatives. We, you and I, as persons, are nothing alike. You destroyed everything you built, everything you stood for, and you’re going to answer for that. But I give you one last time, for spirits’ sake, only one last time, the chance to explain why you tried to kill me!” she almost shouted the last part, knuckles white as she extended a single accusatory finger at him, face hard as stone, eyes blazing with cold fury.

There it was. The big truth.

She didn’t read the letters and certainly won’t. She gave herself time to heal as much as she left him time to think. She had healed. She had. Of all the small betrayals, the hurt, the trial, she had healed. Somewhat. She had made an uneasy peace with all that, albeit with much difficulty. But this… How was she supposed to cope with this?

Asami was not one to hold a grudge, as much as she thought that would be easier. But she could not deny it had happened. She could not forgive him. She could not forget either. She could not sit by and wait. She could not busy herself anymore, the strain was too heavy. She could not… She couldn’t do it anymore. So, she could only think about one thing to try to overcome this huge open wound in her heart. Seeing him, listening to him? He must have an explanation!

“Now you say something!” She sneered, for real this time. She had been nice enough, but she could burn as hot as a flaming volcano if she was in the right mindset. And now, damn right she was.

She saw him gulp. He had stop moving and was now even more slumped in his chair than before.

“I- I have no excuses.” He muttered almost inaudibly.

“What was that?” she asked, leaning towards him.

Hiroshi raised his head. Asami now saw his mouth set on a thin line, the wrinkles of age that were not there before, the white beard that had started growing, but most of all, she was looking at his eyes, trying to decipher his soul like it was a puzzle to solve. It was.

He cleared his throat. “I have no excuses for my past, Asami.”

“ _Don’t_ say my name.” She flexed her fist.

He nervously put his glasses back on his nose. “I am truly sorry. Everything I did, I did in spite. I let anger take the best of me. The man I became then was not the man I am deep down. I realized that, but it’s too late now to change anything.”

“I don’t want your philosophy, I want an explanation.” Asami nearly growled through clenched teeth.

He recoiled at that, then took a deep breath. “I wanted you by my side. And I was already dead inside.” She must have looked stricken, because he started talking in a rush “I was completely mad at this point Asami! I was a wreck, I only felt fury and hate! I was… I’m sorry I swear I didn’t mean to kill you, how could I?! You… You are the best daughter a man could have! You’re pure, you… You coming here today, I could not thank you enough…”

She could not handle it anymore. Time to process, she needed time to process. To compartmentalize, to pluck it away bit by bit, to analyze. She pulled a hand up to stop him. He interrupted his words at once.

Asami stood up, almost detached from herself, as if in a dream. She looked at him. Tears pooled in his eyes. He looked… Old. Was it really already too late for repentance?

She walked away.

Asami was at the door, a step away from leaving the room.

“I’m glad you rebuilt Future Industries.” He threw the words like a lifeline.

She turned back to face him. Guards were flanking him, an old man with a slight hunch.

“You made it better than I ever could.” He added with a ghost of a smile. A tear slide on his cheek. He wiped it away quickly.

She left without another word.

 

 

If Kya were a cat, she would probably be purring right now. She laid on the mattress, content to lounge a few more minutes. The sheets were pooling haphazardly at the foot of the bed. She grabbed a pillow to prop her head more comfortably, a small smile of contentment playing along her lips as she closed her eyes.

“You should get dressed.”

Kya opened her eyes and looked at the person on the other side of the room.

“Oh come on, you just got you clothes on. If you could call that clothes.”

“My uniform is perfectly suitable for my needs, thank you.”

“Not for mine.” Kya answered with a raised eyebrow, patting the empty place next to her.

A small gruff was her answer.

“You’re making this too easy.” Kya stretched and lazily got up. “But you’re probably right about the dressing part.” She scratched an itched and yawned. “Mornings are evil. Burned be the cursed being who invented those.”

“I gotta go, so either you dress real quick, either you will put on a show for the poor souls who happen to pass by when I open this door.”

“I can’t wait to have you explain to these poor souls how you came to be in this exact room while I’m stark naked, Lin.”

The two women observed each other for a moment. Lin, all business, dressed and ready to go, Kya lazing around naked, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Lin said nothing, merely moving an eyebrow to make her point.

“Alright alright,” Kya relented, “but you owe me. It’s way too early to be dressed. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the sun is not yet up.”

Lin shrugged and waited for her to put on some undergarments. And clothes. And she got distracted again. Well, the sight was distracting, was it not?

Kya was everything Lin was not. Free spirited, soft, supple, a travel person, in touch with her spiritual side, slow to anger but a smart retort always ready, demonstrative with her family… Let’s not go to this topic.

Finally, she was ready to leave, her half-bun made haphazardly as usual. That was probably what Lin liked the most about Kya, her hair. Not that she would ever tell her. She mentally shook herself. Now was not the time to dawdle. She had to work. Bad guys to catch, city to protect, yadda yadda.

“I’ll see you around.” Lin all but saluted her, and quickly left without turning back.

Nothing to turn back for anyway, she bitterly thought.

When she arrived at the precinct, she was not the first to be up and active. The Republic City Police Station was always busy. In any case, Lin always despised dawn the less. She could not say why, it simply was how it was. She wasn’t like Kya, to look for an explanation when really there was none to find.

She barely acknowledged the few officers present, not that they didn’t scatter away when they saw her. No more than usual. She inwardly shrugged. She was used to it. Lin took the flight of stairs to her office. As she opened the door, she saw a flash of a blue silhouette, waiting for her on her desk. She blinked. No, her office was empty. Obviously. And that was best, because, well, she was the Chief of Police, that would have been bad press to have someone break into her office just like that. A small voice in her head suggested that it would have been nice to actually have _someone_ break in. If not nice, at least… Entertaining.

She passed her hand on her face, pressing her eyes. Her brain apparently had other ideas than work this morning.

“Snap out of it, Beifong.” She grumbled an took the night report, skimming trough it. Nothing out of the ordinary. The city was as safe as it could be. No international criminal on the run, no giant spirit wanting to destroy the world, no crazy power-craving madman with anti-bender-delirium… Good, she could focus onto other more urgent matters.

The Earth Kingdom… How did Raiko put it? A _delicate_ situation. An understatement. What she had shared yesterday evening was but a fragment of information. Ba Sing Se was not the only city in the whole Kingdom. Spies and informers were continuously keeping her on tab about their gigantic neighbor. What they shared could not be exactly depicted as ‘good news’.

She was intently reading a report about Omashu, and how it had been stabilized by a young captain from Zaofu named Kuvira (the name rang a bell), when a tapping on the door interrupted her. She put the report down and answered.

Mako let himself in. “Chief,” he saluted, “Councilman Tenzin and Chief Tonraq here to see you.”

She had almost forgotten the meeting with President Raiko, scheduled for this morning. She was supposed to meet the two men beforehand, to consider other matters. She loved her job. She really did. But sometimes it was strenuous. Crime never rested, burglars never settled, violence never lessened, even for a while. But the politicians… Lin sighed. This was going to be a long day.

“Well, let them in.”

He fidgeted.

“What else?” She didn’t had time for hesitation. He knew this. _What_ was this again?

“Just… I… My brother, Bolin, he’s going to leave Republic City soon. Could I take half a day off? To, you know, say goodbye?”

Oh. Simply that. Lin almost chuckled. Her eyes softened for an instant. Mako reminded her a bit of herself, if she had grown in a less favored environment. “Take your whole day, but I want you back focused and ready.” She warned him with, finger pointed at him.

He snapped his heels, a tight smile on his face. “Chief, thank you, Chief.”

Mako exited the room, making way to two very stern-faced Tenzin and Tonraq.

It was going to be a _very_ long day.

 

Korra was planning to go by herself to the pier. She had regained enough autonomy to allow herself a little roll-stroll without being completely exhausted. The hardest part was to get back to the temple. She’d take a detour to avoid the stairs, and maybe she could meditate? She snorted. She was actually looking forward to meditate on her own, of all things.

Plus, she needed time to think. After she had asked Asami out… As friends… She had… Wow, she actually did that! The thought made her giddy again. Butterflies danced in her stomach, neutralizing more thinking possibilities. Though she had to. Think about what to wear, what to say, what to do... How did one _breathe_ in Asami’s vicinity anyway?

They had had little to no contact after the party. As far as Korra was concerned Asami was busy with business stuff, and she had tried to focus on her recovery with Katara and Kya, putting any other complicated matter aside.

She was peacefully on her way when someone barged into her at a corner. Korra almost lost balance, struggling to keep herself straight, but the newcomer ended sprawled on the floor, groaning.

“Ow ow! I’m sorry I-- Bolin?” Korra blinked.

Her friend massaged his temples, moaning in pain, but snapped his eyes open when he heard Korra.  “Oh! Huh… Hi! Korra! Huh… Hi! You, what are you doing here?”

“I live here.” She deadpanned.

“Yeah, right, huh,” he got on his feet, dusting himself up, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you, I was going- How are you?” He shuffled back a few paces, trying to maintain his dignity.

Korra was looking at her friend, noting his flustered state. Then… She noted a little package slumped on the path. “Are those flowers, Bolin?”

He jumped, noting the small bouquet of yellow flowers lying on the ground some distance away. He had not been quick enough to hide them. “I… You know I…” His voice was high pitched, a bit panicked. He cleared his throat and picked up the flowers. “They’re not for you,” he stated with an embarrassed smile.

“Anyone I know?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“You- huh- actually, yes,” he stammered, “but that’s…”

She cut him off gently and laughed. “Come on Bolin, spill it! I’m not gonna make fun of you, lover-boy!”

He shyly raised his eyes to eye. “It’s Opal. I was gonna give ‘em to Opal.”

“…”

“What?!”

“You got a thing for royalty, don’t you?”

“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!” he whined the last syllable. “Wait. Royalty? She’s not!”

“Well I’m basically a princess, daughter of a Nation Chief, Desna was a real princess, now queen may I add,” Korra started listing, adding a finger at each person she named, “And well Ginger can be considered a mover-princess, and Opal is the daughter of the head of Zaofu’s state, so again, technically, princess.” She smirked at the end of her list.

Bolin slumped his shoulders, arms hung low. “I’m the worst.”

“No no, I’m messing with you here! You’re good. She’s nice, she seems to have her feet on the ground, which is good for you but less so for an airbender I guess… Anyway. Yes. Go, give her your flowers. Don’t blow this!”

He sprang to her, squeezing her in his arms. “Yes yes yes thank you I will! And I will not, blow this, I mean!”

“Anytime, you know.” She patted his back awkwardly.

“Well, then I shall go to my princess and declare my undying feelings for her!” he declared theatrically, a finger pointing up, clutching his flowers in his other hands, close to his heart. “Wish me luck, dear friend of mine!”

She chuckled, watching him go. As Asami would say, _Classic Bolin_.

 

Korra started moving again when a slow clapping echoed in the air.

The sharp voice of Zaheer cut through her mood. “How touching.” He was flying just a few feet above the ground, a shadow somewhere behind her. She didn’t even need to turn her head to know that if she looked this way, he would have moved. He always evaded her field of vision.

“Leave.” She growled. “You’re not even here.”

“Am I not?”

Korra kept silent, moving towards her destination. She was stronger. The nightmarish vision was not real. She survived. He was in a prison cave, chained up to the ground.

“I can’t leave you, for I am you.” He said in a singsong tone. Singsong? Yes, that was not Zaheer-like at all. Proof enough that she was imagining it.

She didn’t answer.

“I know you’ve been using my guidance to meditate. That’s not so bad, is it? You will see I am right in time. Once you go back to the Spirit World you will _consider_ the Red Lotus philosophy.”

She snapped at him “Don’t count on that.”

“Korra, Korra, Korra…” He tsked, “I know you.” His voice rang in her head, getting louder and louder. “Once you will stop fighting, you will come to me.”

She turned around in a flash, arm raised to unleash a raging flame at him.

Of course, nothing puffed out of her fist, not even a spark. And of course, nothing was where Zaheer was supposed to be.

She lowered her arm, trying to calm her beating heart. He did get to her once again. How was that? Did he unlock spiritual projection too? She shuddered at the thought. No. That was all her. He was in her mind. Something had stayed in her. Droplets of perspiration dotted her forehead, she wiped them out. The poison was still in her, somehow. Not the physical poison, mind you, Su got it all out, and Lin double checked afterwards. But her mind was still poisoned. She gritted her teeth and changed her course.

To Katara. She needed to go to Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudunduuun.  
> Okay I'm really bad at cliffhangers. Heh. Figured.
> 
> Sooo! Real life caught up with me, hence the delay.
> 
> I have conflicted feelings about this chapter.  
> I'm quite happy about how Asami and Hiroshi's discussion turned out. There will be more on this topic later.  
> And of course, Kya and Lin won't stay at that. Or maybe they will. Who knows.  
> If we need a sweet moment, Bolin is always here. I really like this fella.
> 
> I think we're more or less at the half of the story, this should leave enough time to give closure to everyone!  
> Plus another story is morphing itself in my head and messing with me so I'm StRuGgLiNg. 
> 
> Please share your thoughts, advices, send me cookies and kudos, I enjoy it very much.
> 
> Stay safe :)


	7. You Are Not Alone

It was a nice afternoon outside, but Asami was in her warehouse, tinkering on her new invention, wrenching, pulling, pushing and grunting her way through the metal dents and platinum joints. Everything had to be as it should be, in its rightful place.

She had tied her hair in a very practical high ponytail, and was simply dressed with a rather sturdy shirt that was more smudges than actual fabric, and a simple reddish pant, fitting for manual greasy activity. The blueprint laid a few feet away from her. Sure, she loved to design and put her ideas on blueprint, but it was not like she needed them to assemble the final product. She remembered exactly what she designed. Her task at the moment was to assemble two pieces together, and she had to grind them to be shaped as she desired.

This provided her with a very physical activity, allowing her mind to wander to other topics. As it appeared, she was focusing on how to minimize the power source of her coffee-pouring machine.

Power source was not a problem, there were a lot of ways to produce power. If she could find a way to store it, somehow. Store some power to use it when she wanted? She could have coffee anywhere. Or anything for that matter. But how to store energy? A rotating device that would not stop spinning? Which energy? Steam was too unpractical for transportation. Powder was unstable. Then… Electricity? She thought about her shock-glove. Static was a form of electricity, kept captive in a metal rod, all you had to do was to press a button to spin and unload... Maybe that was it! She could apply this principle to her coffee machine, or even better, have stored energy at her disposal! That could revolutionize the mere idea of energy. That was, to put it simply, awesome.

She caught herself, stopping in the middle of her warehouse, grease on her cheeks, a rod in one hand and a wrench in the other. Shock-gloves. Blueprints. Now. She dropped everything and ran to her office. An idea like that, even as fickle as it was, she was sure to make a breakthrough, people would be able to have electric devices even in the more remote places, she would be helping them, not to mention she would make a ton of money.

Asami was furiously drawing and making several feverish annotations when she heard a light cough. Nope, not available. Busy. Please try again later.

“Ahem. Asami?”

Okay so she was not allowed to be a genius in peace. She grumbled a response along the lines of “whatsit”, which she hoped conveyed enough grumpiness to convince Tenzin to leave.

“I just wanted to say hello, and you asked if someone could test proof your new suits, but I can come by later, if I’m disturbing you?”

Wait. Tenzin?

She stopped and turned around quickly. Tenzin waved awkwardly, apparently not sure what to make of the rather disheveled and cranky engineer in front of her.

“I’m sorry Tenzin, hello, I was in the middle of something,” she started to explain in a rush, rolling up her sleeves which had got down her arms, gesturing behind her, “you don’t bother me at all. Allow me about ten minutes to put down all this and I’m all yours!” Not waiting for an answer, she turned back to her desk and kept on writing and drawing.

Tenzin cracked a small but understanding smile and began to quietly explore the office. It was best to not to interrupt any creative process when it was on its way. Not wanting to intrude but still curious, he noted the large amounts of empty cups, the bed-that-was-never-used, a few pictures with Korra, Mako and Bolin when they played for the Fire Ferrets, a tapestry with the Future Industries logo hung upon the wall, and of course the view on the chaotic warehouse.

He sat carefully on the chair, humming to himself. Asami was still scribbling like a madwoman so he waited.

Some time later, Asami stopped, satisfied with her work. She wiped her brow with a sigh of approval after one last look at her blueprint.

Tenzin was observing the new airbender’s suits from up close when Asami called him. The Master produced a puff of air and stepped in her office by the window. While it was a simple enough feat, it was amazing to Asami to see how attuned he was with his element. Bending will forever remain a mystery to her.

“Those glider suits seem pretty adequate. Could I try one of them?” Tenzin wasted no time to engage the topic.

Asami chuckled at his eagerness. “You’re probably a better choice than me. Just wait a moment, I designed some for you.” She started to make her way to a big storage box in the corner of her office, where more suits were stacked. Tenzin followed her quietly.

“I guess the measurement are right on these…” she mumbled while picking a few. “And there, try these on!” She handed the pieces to Tenzin.

Asami then exited her office, waiting patiently for the airbending Master to take a feel of the suits.

Tenzin opened the door some time later with a particular one. Some sort of wings could be opened from under the arms and from inside the knees. For this one, Asami had once again found her inspiration into nature.

Airbenders had always been closer to nature than other benders, in Asami’s opinion. Mimicking nature as airbenders had mimicked air-bisen was what she had gone for. She had chosen to go for a flying lemur style for this one. She had still her doubts about the directing rudder on the back. It looked more like a dorsal fin? She figured air currents were similar to water currents, therefore airbenders would need some kind of steering to fly in the direction they wanted. She had to admit though; it looked a bit silly on a human. Especially Tenzin. Shark-zin?

He stretched some more before they headed outside. It was a warm weather, and the docks provided enough obstacles (lifting cranes, towers, piles of containers and such) to be the perfect training field. Asami had confidence enough in her suits to make him test them in open field. The older man seemed to trust her in that aspect without question.

He took off with some trepidation, trying to get a correct feel of the suit and the air around him. Asami saw him twist and turn and loop high above her, zig-zagging between invisible obstacles. She guessed it was the natural push and pull of the currents. Tenzin caught a whiff of a hot air current and got suddenly up, gliding along almost effortlessly.

It was strangely appeasing to watch.

She had been staring too much to the small spot in the bright blue sky. Asami blinked a few times and shook her head, chasing the tears that had been accumulating in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and cupped her face a moment in her hands, the strain from the day before starting to make itself known.

Tenzin obviously choose this precise moment to sky dive from above at all speed, forming a small air cushion to land right in front of her.

The elation from the flight disappeared instantly to be replaced by concern for the young woman.

“Asami, are you alright?” he asked, putting a hand on Asami’s shoulder.

“I will be, Tenzin, thank you,” she answered, and somehow managed to produce a small smile. “It’s just… Not easy right now. Anyway, how’s the suit?”

“It works just fine, I can really fly freely, not too heavy, practical, resistant... The fin is a nice addition,” he gestured to his back, “but it feels kinda odd to have this protuberance on my back…” He made the rubber fin wiggled for emphasis. “Maybe some of the younger airbenders would approve of this and be more comfortable with it.”

“I’m pretty sure Meelo would.” Asami chuckled.

“Maybe Ikki too,” he smiled fondly, “but let’s not get over ourselves.” He added in a business voice. “The suit is fine, I can trust you about the quality of the pieces. Now, if you don’t see any objection, maybe we can move on about a line of production for the Air Nation?”

Business, products, meetings and buyers. Demand and offer. A language she was proficient in. She relaxed and felt herself switch to her business woman mode.

“That would be my honor.” She tilted her head slightly to him. “Would you like to discuss that topic with a nice cup of tea? I have some new blends delivered to me a few hours ago. Or if you’d like a less hectic environment, we could meet at Future Industries tower, whenever we have our formal clothes on.”

“Your office here is fine. If you don’t have anything scheduled, we can discuss it now.”

“Perfect! If you’ll follow me.”

She led him back into the warehouse.

 

***

 

Alright. Maybe this was not a good idea. Maybe she was not supposed to be there, or even do what she was about to. She could always back down if she felt it was inappropriate, could she not?

Kya was trying her best to motivate herself. Sure, going to Lin’s apartment might be sligthly out of line. And consequences… She could deal with whatever Lin would throw at her. Well not _throw_ throw… Screw that, she had her water pouch with her, if things were to go downhill, she could handle a rock thrown at her. Maybe not a wall, but Lin wouldn’t come to that. Or maybe she would.

Kya grunted in resignation. She had travelled all these years, accumulated so much life experience, met so many different people, maybe even picked up some wisdom from different cultures (the wisdom part was apparently erased from her brain right now)… Only to be back at square one when it came to read the actual Republic City Chief of Police.

She didn’t know what she was looking for. Lin gave none to zero indications that she was interested in any kind of relation? She shuddered. Nope. Not doing that. They were two polar opposites, how could one imagine that _they_ would work as an item? So, she asked herself one more time, what was she doing here in the middle of the day, pacing around her building, considering to climb to Lin’s window? She was not even here, she was working. So why? What was she looking for?

So much for being a middle-aged and achieved woman. She rolled her eyes, letting her head fall back and her arms dangle at her sides.

“Oh not again, I’m sick of it!”

Kya almost jumped out of her skin and whipped her head to the sound of the voice.

Lin was standing in bending stance, looking right at her, rather annoyed. And that was saying something.

She barely had time to open her mouth that Lin bended a boulder at her from the sidewalk. She yelped, avoiding the rock by a fraction.

Startled and afraid onlookers ran away from the scene with speed.

Heart beating fast, Kya took out some water from her pouch and bended it in circle around her, fixing Lin with incredulity. Sure, she expected a strong response at her presence, but she had hoped for a less aggressive one.

Lin stomped toward her, talking and throwing rocks (thankfully smaller than the first one) in time. “Why are you here again?!” Rock. “First my office!” Rock. “Then City Hall!” Rock. “And then here!” Rock rock rock triple rock. Kya dodged what stone she could and made her water shield absorb what she could not deflect. But what Lin said made absolutely no sense to her. “I had a bad morning, so back off!” The metalbender made a move to bend another big chunk of earth. Kya caught the intent and quickly reacted. She threw a stream of water mixed with pebbles at Lin’s head, then almost in the same move managed to ice manacle her ankles, then swiped her from her feet.

Apparently, Lin was not expecting anything to come at her, because she was too stunned to even react and laid on the ground, unmoving.

Kya walked right at her, adrenaline rapidly drifting off, leaving place to a rightful irritation. That reaction had been totally disproportioned, right? She was just in the street, and no matter that she had the intent of trespassing in Lin’s apartment, she was free to walk in the street! Spirits!

She arrived by Lin’s sides, determined to give her a piece of her mind.

“Listen you!” she started, pointing a finger at the slumped woman laying on the road, her other hand on her cocked hips, “I don’t give a damn about your rotten morning! You don’t attack people in the middle of the street! -that makes terrible flirting-” she muttered almost for herself, then picked right up on her anger. “What’s wrong with you?!”

Lin stared at her, and Kya saw realization dawning in on her face before she hid her face in her hands.

She half-grunted half-mumbled from behind her hands, and sat up. “Soyouwerereallytherethistime.”

“That doesn’t sound like an apology to me.” Kya deadpanned, still frowning.

Lin sighed and look up to her. “I’m sorry. Rough day at the office. Forget I said anything. Sorry for the mess.” She got up and started bending pieces of rocks and earth back from where they were ripped off.

The waterbender crossed her arms. “Don’t I deserve a bit more than that?”

“Than what?” Lin grunted in answer.

Kya threw her arms in the air in frustration. By Raava and Vaatu combined, these rockbenders were sometimes as hard headed as their native element. “I don’t know! At least a proper explanation and a real apology! But I guess that’s too much to ask.” She finished, dejected.

The night before had been great, fantastic even, raw and sweet, like the ones before. Why couldn’t they work out during the day like they effortlessly did during the night? She sighed.

Lin didn’t answer. Kya knew she wasn’t a talker, but still, it was complex to process. She was about to turn around when Lin opened the door of the building and gestured for her to come inside.

She cocked one eyebrow. _Really?_

Lin cocked her head and pointed at the stairs inside with her chin.

Kya moved inside the building, making sure to stare at her the entire time. If looks could pin someone against a wall, she was sure this one could do the trick.

The Chief of Police didn’t even bat an eye.

 

*** 

 

Asami and Tenzin were done discussing business. They had agreed on terms and prices, the design was not final but Future Industries will hold the deal. Asami had been adamant about a lower price than he had originally intended to pay. This was above all for the people she considered her surrogate family, for the new nation Korra almost died for -she gulped-, for righting the wrong her father did to all benders. On this matter, they were more important than Future Industries, for once. Plus, it was good advertising to have her company name mixed with a non-violent oragnization, for a change. She needed the publicity.

Asami was feeling more and more tired, and planned to go home and sleep for ten years.

Tenzin put his empty cup on the desk.

“Asami? I wanted you to know that I am very proud of you. You’re a remarkable young woman and what you achieved with this company, after what your father did and left you… It’s impressive.”

She nodded in thanks, pinching her lips in a thin line at the mention of her father. This was her company now. Not his, not anymore.

Tenzin sit back in the chair, hands joined, and continued. “I know this isn’t my place to question your judgment.” Asami tensed and crossed her legs. Conversations beginning like that were rarely, if ever, agreeable. He waited some time, mulling carefully over his words. “I was told that you met with a certain convict in a certain prison.” She narrowed her eyes. Tenzin put his palms up in a placating manner, “I respect that, and I admire that you went there. We’ve never… Talked about that. But, if you’re in need of spiritual support and assistance, I am here. Pema too. I know Korra would do anything to help you, as Mako and Bolin. You are not alone.”

Asami didn’t answer. She did not have enough time to analyze what had happened. To sort everything out.

Tenzin didn’t press. He smiled and got up. He had made clear he was there for the young woman. She was smart enough to come to him if the need arose, and they were bound to see each other again, on multiple occasions. He started to make his way towards the door after saluting her, to which she responded with the expected calm and respect.

“Tenzin?” She called when he was about to leave. “Could you do me a favor?”

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“Please tell Korra, I’ve reserved a table at Sun-Cho, tomorrow night. Nothing fancy, just something... Nice. I’ll pick her up at the harbor, if that’s okay.” She fidgeted with her hands.

Tenzin raised a brow, but bowed slightly “I will.” He answered before exiting the building.

Asami waited for a heartbeat, then the weariness, fatigue and exhaustion washed over her. She went to her bed-that-was-never-used, fully intent on changing that fact by sleeping in said bed for 36 hours straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the delay. Life just threw a massive shitstorm at me and I'm slowly getting back to my feet. Like reaaaally slowly. Thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> No Korra in this chapter, I can't well write her at the moment, and this chapter felt nice with a more focused Asami-centric point of view.  
> I will finish this story, but I can't really say when. Bear with my mess.
> 
> Again, take care of y'all and please please remember to love the ones close to you and enjoy the little moments, as well as the bigs.


End file.
